


this place is about to explode like fireworks

by johphrodite



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Choi San, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Choi San is Whipped, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Lube, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Tags Are Hard, Top Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johphrodite/pseuds/johphrodite
Summary: San is horny and Yunho is driving home.Eventually Yunho stops the car.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	this place is about to explode like fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuyunismist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyunismist/gifts).



> english is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes!

Yunho was driving back home, focused on the street and the traffic lights.

Although he was not at all focused since next to him was a tiny man watching him, he did not take his eyes off him and that caught Yunho's attention.

Fortunately there was a red light, he stopped the car and looked at San. "Are you okay?" The other quickly nodded without looking at Yunho. 

He decided to ignore it until he felt San's hand squeeze his leg, very close to his cock. This made him jump in his seat, surprised. He looked at him with an angry look that was obviously fake. "What do you want?" 

San was looking out the window, then looked at Yunho with an innocent expression. "I think it's a bit obvious, silly boy" 

"Couldn't you wait until we got home? Little whore." San moaned and looked at Yunho moving the seat back a bit, so he could have more space for him. San knelt down as far as he could in the small space and in a somewhat awkward position began to lick the head of Yunho's cock, to then pass his tongue in the entire long length. Yunho felt a lot of pleasure with just those delicate touches of the soft lips and sweet tongue, his thighs trembled and just as San licked the tip again he did not resist the urge to hold the other's pink hair.

He didn't want him to come so soon so he pulled his cock out of his mouth. San looked the taller man into the eyes, dark and lustful. Yunho never stopped driving the entire time San sucked him. Yunho lowered his hand, left hand holding San's hair and pulling it closer to his cock, right hand taking the wheel. 

He was having a hard time driving so he kept going until they came to a good parking spot and turned off the car.

"Let's change position, lie down here" San obeyed lying down having to rest his head on the car seat, Yunho grabbed the other's legs and pushed them forward towards San's body taking advantage of his flexibility. He stroked San's thighs before reaching for the lube that was found aside on the floor of the car. He put a good amount in his hand, warming it slightly, then touching the hole of San playing in circles, causing a gasp from the man below him.

He put a finger in, moving it slowly, after a few seconds he continued to put two, three and why not? four fingers. 

His breathing became faster as Yunho expertly wiggled his fingers. Suddenly he stopped being soft starting to put his fingers in and out rough and hard, Yunho felt San's legs shake aggressively. The muscles of the taller's arms completely hard from the amount of force he was using as he fingered him. San instinctively grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, his hands shaking; as it felt too good. 

"Yunho-ah please, please, please" tears coming from his eyes, lips trembling.

"Please what? Tell me baby, I'll give it to you" San tried to speak again, but his voice failed him from sobs. "Breathe, honey" He left small kisses on San's cheeks and lips, noticing how the other relaxed noticeably.

"I want your cock, please give me your cock. I've been so good"

"I don't think so, you were teasing me when I was driving" San's face when Yunho said that broke his heart.

And he was whipped. 

And obviously he was going to give him what he wanted, but to make sure he didn't do it again, he would play with him a bit more.

"Fuck yeah baby, you've been good to me, you always are" He laid one last kiss on his boyfriend's pink soft lips before he put his big hands on San's butt cheeks, licking his lips at the sight, quickly feeling the salty taste of sweat. 

He spread San's legs and ran his tongue lightly around the shaky hole. Yunho bit his lower lip when he heard San's moan, tasting the metal piercing on his lip.

He repeated this movement teasing him, before finally tucking in the tongue, the tongue circling savoring the inside of his boyfriend. Sticking his tongue as deep as possible and he suddenly felt San's legs twitch.

San's legs closed in sudden pleasure, his thighs accidentally squeezing Yunho's face.

For some reason feeling the hot, sweaty skin on those thighs made him overly hot. He grabbed San's legs with his hands, burying his face in his ass, feeling San's hands grabbing his hair.

He eats his ass some more and then turns his face away from San's ass, grabbing his own cock and putting it right in the throbbing hole. He shoves his painful erection into the tight hole listening to the person below him shakily breathe. When it's all in, he caresses San's small waist, "Are you okay, baby?" He just lets out a big exhale before nodding.

Yunho began to move his hips at a rather fast pace causing a loud moan from the other.

"Ah, Yunho, ah please" He grabbed San by the waist, clenching his hands. San moves his hands up to his boyfriend's chest touching his nipples, pinching them. Yunho lets out a groan and kisses San, silencing their moans. San breaks away from the kiss and bites Yunho's shoulder to keep from letting out his moans.

"I want to hear you, baby" Yunho's breaths were heard throughout the car and San felt Yunho's deep voice make something rumble in his chest.

San's head moves back, revealing his neck and Adam's apple. Yunho immediately runs his tongue over the entire length of the neck and bites his collarbones. Yunho hears San's moans and cute whines, this makes him hit his hips against his insides harder.

He wanted San to scream for how good he was fucking him.

He wanted San to scream his name.

"Yunho, I'm gonna cum, oh my god" San touched his own dick and Yunho grabbed his wrist preventing him from touching.

"Come just with my cock, sweetie" He was pounding his prostate hard, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend's face, noticing how a few tears of pleasure fell. 

San's cock jumped and splashed his abs and chest, cum stained the crop top he was wearing.

Yunho kept moving until he felt the orgasm growing and running through his body, cumming inside San, moving his hips to the side, milking his orgasm.

He took out his dick watching the semen come out of his boyfriend's interior and he looked for something in his bag that was behind him in the corner of the seat, he took out a plug and put it in the hole so that the cum would not come out anymore.

San was still crying a little from the overwhelming orgasm. This always happened as San's orgasms were very intense. Sometimes he even had multiple orgasms because he was very sensitive.

But Yunho always knew how to calm him down, telling him how good he is and giving him gentle kisses on his head. Yunho helped San get dressed and sit back in the passenger seat and moans a bit as he felt the plug move as he sat down.

"Yunho, I'm sorry" San grabbed Yunho's hand.

"Why?" Yunho looked a bit worried.

"For making you stop the car. I know you wanted to get home fast since you're tired from all the new activities we have "

"Honey, you know I wanted this too, don't worry. I love you so much"

The one with pink hair sighed in relief "I love you too, little bear"

The taller one laughed cutely and placed one last kiss on his lips and closed the door, and went to his seat. He started the car taking the road back home.

Yunho glanced at San seeing the small dimpled smile. Yunho smiled too. 

He was... very in love, i guess.


End file.
